Novak
Overview Isimzia An ancient hilltown from before history, likely to be the oldest town in Arsinos. The oldest part is made from stone with many sobblestone buildings and towers with many overlapping layers and surfaces. There are more modern areas of the city and some canals despite its elevation. It has its own unique lore and history and is deeply routed in Novak and Lupinis history and contains a large variety of different religious and ethnic sects, including a large Lupovan sect as the town was originally founded by Lupovans, there is even beleived to be groups within Lupinis and within Isimzia itself that beleive the town should be part of Lupinis. It's history and unique layout makes it attractive to tourists and it is well adapted to tourism. Because of the compact old style layout traditional forms of transport such as motorvehicles are very limited, particularly in the old town. The canals are also normally too shallow or narrow for modern boats. There are many old towers but a very limited number of tall modern buildings visible in the skyline. Despite this many sects still retain very traditional and old values, the main religion is Lunacy and has been since its founding. It is the most troublesome region for the central government, Communist, Seperatist and Lunatic factions have much support here. Al'Wasylynaborough This Is similar to Isimzia in that there are many sects present and it is an old city, however it is different asthetically and culturally. The balance is more even, making it the main flashpoint for sectarian violence, particularly religiously motivated violence. It is situated between mountains but not far from the plains. Novi Novtem Formerly San Novtember, it has historically been the capital of Novak until the construction of Lotiripol was complete. It is like many of the traditional hilltowns around Novak. The main area of the town is built on the summit, with the east side being impassible cliffs and the west side being a slow incline towards the river on which much of the city is built with streets cascading down it. It is where the president spends most of their time. It is devoid of skyscrapers. It is often described as being very European and its layour is comparable - ones of its symbols is the old kind of tram that commuters use around the city as it was one of the first rail systems ever implemented. Back when it was San Novtember it was host to the 2nd Toastervision Song Contest with 14 participants, the winner being Tokogami with 'Kidnap the sandyclaws' by Korn Sevdayerpol An isolated city in the south, shares the left wing politics and Lunatic religion as the west but has a different ethnic makeup - it is comparitively homogenous and strongly identifies with Novak, unlike the fractious Isimzia. Al'Falafel Novak annexed Al'Falafel in The Hunger Wars and made a temporary arrangement for it to be a free trade zone with low taxes to help restart its flourishing culinary industry. It also began installing Randocratic institutions, local govt and teaching Armenian and Russian Politics The generation of random numbers is too important to be left to chance. —Robert R. Coveyou Novakerozia is the proud origin of the randocratic ideals and is fiercely proud of its randocratic traditions, resulting in many symbols of chance becoming prominent and even symbols from playing cards and casinos being adopted as randocratic icons. Novak is a self proclaimed 'representitive randocracy' which implies there is some democracy involved in the process. Currently there is no system for electing a president which means Rebecca Black was president for life. Her BFF inherited this role after Blacks party made her their head and pulled some strings via Mr.T Most of the decision making happens in the parliment in Lotiripol to which the MPs are democratically elected. The president regularly changes the rules as to how they are elected. The voting within the parliment is perhaps the best example of the phrase representitively randocratic - each MP casts a vote on an issue and then one of the votes is chosen at random. This system randomises decisions but putting more weight on the more popular positions. For example in a parliment of 100 if 90 MPs vote yes on a law, there is a 90% chance of it getting accepted, but still the possibility of 10% that it will be rejected. The president occasionally changes the size of parliment but it is usually at 100 for clarity and easy translation of percentages and probability for the 'benefit of the public'. Of course, there are always arguments about pureness and exposing psuedo-random methods and the parliments method of randomising the result has varied over time. At one point a 100 sided dice was used, but there was much controversy over its randomness and fairness, before a decision could be finalised on changing it parlimentarians lost the dice when it rolled underneath one of the benches. There was also the "roullette table" system but that was considered too distracting. The current system used in this parliment is the legislation machine, located in an ornate wing of the parliment called the decision room it is essentially a fancy looking glorified lottery machine. After a session, parlimentarians will be asked to choose a ball, typically it will be a yes ball or no ball decision. They will then que to place their ball into the legislation machine and once all present MPs have submitted their ball the machine will begin to shuffle them, after a certain amount of time a ball will be picked which will be the final say. Leaving the machine on for too long is time consuming but shuffling too quickly is not considered random or well-shuffled enough meaning parliment is always trying to find a balance between the two, the most important and/or controversial decisions will usually be left to shuffle in the machine longer than those for lesser issues. The other legislative house is less known and is not always active and has gone by different names such as 'the house of the people' where citizens are chosen at random to serve their duty to represent their cou ntry. Unlike parliment where they are voted in democratically and vote randocratically, this house is elected randocratically and votes democratically. the house usually has 150 representitives. This process is often compared to jury duty. Currently the system for choosing these representitives is the president choosing names out of a giant hat. All names entered into the hat will have been investigated and had background checks done by security services. Parliment 100MPs split as follows: Culture Novakerozians are very fond of music and dance of all kinds. Though the country is renknown for its old folk traditions and its modern jazz scene Relations Lupinis Lupinis and Novak have much shared culture and history and share the same origins way back. Many more people would go as far to say they were 1 nation 2 states if they were not different races small minority says this anyway. There is also a shared religion of lunacy , though not all of Novak shares this. While the 2 countries are close there are some issues that divide them, while Lunatics approve of further integration the sects of gabranth worry this would tip the balance of power in Novak against them. Then there is the political differences, some fear too much Lupinian influence would threaten Novaks Randocratic traditions. As well as an embassy in Lotiripol, Lupinis has a strong consular presence in Isimzia. Both countries maintain airship routes with eachother The leader of Lupinis, Moonmoon of the lupovan, is widely regarded as the 'George Bush' of the map and all foreign dignitaries that deal with him are quickly frustrated. He on average takes 5 attempts just to sign a treaty because he manages to screw that up somehow. Nearly every appearance ends in the most absurd slapstick possible and most world leaders become irritated and impatient with these antics. However Novak President Rebecca Black is the only world leader that doesn't get pissed off by it because she finds it all 'adorable' - At international summits she reverts to acting like a typical teenage girl exclaiming MOONMOON and then will proceed with trying to pet him, occasionally bringing ridiculous accesories and/or hats for him to wear. While this is often counter-productive for everyone involved it does to a small extent solidify the relations of the two countries. Lately relations have soured since the death of President Rebecca Black. Moonmoon was kidnapped by willists and Interim leader Mr.T accused Lupinis of complacency towards inside support for Isimzian seperatists elements Shaderia Dealing with Shaderia is the reverse side of the coin when balancing approval and concerns between Lunatic and Gabranthian sects, the Novak govt sometimes keeps Shaderian relations warm to appeal to the Gabranthian demographic. Though as the Gabranthian fear too much Lupinian involvement would give Lunatics too much power, Lunatics fear that too much Shaderian influence would threaten them. Salopian Empire Novak has friendly relations with the Salopian Empire though as with all other countries is hesitant to get too involved too quickly. It is possible that some sort of Allience could form in the distant future. In the communist reveloution of Telford for example Novak supported the SE covertly in fear that communist victory in Salopia would empower communists in Novak and on Novaks borders. Joining the SE has been ruled out for as long as the SE is unrandocratic. United Nations Novak is heavily invested in promoting the UN as being a weaker country it beleives that in the much longer term it would balance things out for itself, it also beleives a UN is of paramount importance if WMDs are going to be prevented, UN involvement is very popular amongst all people in the country. Category:Countries Category:Arsinos